Best Friends
by BeyondYourNightmares
Summary: Some cliche Eremin. I apologise for any grammatical errors and just the whole story in general. Au revoir.


_Happy endings weren't common here, not during the titan epidemic, but ours is finally coming into view and I knew right from the beginning that I would survive to witness it._

"Wow" Armin muttered, captivated by the new world around him. The ground was soft and their horse picked up the dirt as it dragged its hooves along the path lazily, barely keeping a trot.

"I know" Eren replied, smiling softly. It really was beautiful. The grass was lush and uncut, curling over on itself and the trees grew tall, the leaves hanging over the boys' heads and closing them in like..._walls_. Armin had his arms around Eren's waist, gripping on to him tightly - he had never been as good of a rider as the brunette.

The horse snorted and threw his head, jerking the reins upwards. He'd been one of Levi's and he wasn't used to carrying more than one, fairly slim, person. His slick black coat shimmered under the rising sun and his mane bounced against his muscular neck elegantly as he moved.

"Those are bluebells!" Armin exclaimed excitedly, almost slipping off of the horse's back as he pointed enthusiastically at the cobalt-coloured flowers.

"I read about those in a book once, they're called bluebells because they're blue...and they look like bells" he continued, giggling. "Their biological name is '_Hyacinthoides non-scripta'_, fancy, huh?"

"You're always reading those books, I'm surprised the Garrison hasn't caught you" Eren laughed, glancing over quickly to look at the 'bluebells'.

"They're just idiotic drunkards, I doubt they care that much" Armin shrugged, placing his hand on Eren's shoulder and pushing himself up slightly to snatch a leaf from one of the many branches above them. He examined the leaf in his hand, cocking his head slightly.

"This, Eren, is a hawthorn leaf" Armin said in a more formal tone, smirking at Eren before tossing the leaf over his head, watching it flutter behind him and fall gently into the sea of grass blades.

"Oh shut up already" Eren replied jokily, disregarding the blonde's previous comment about the Garrison, even though he agreed with it completely.

Eren bit his lip, hiding a smile as he saw something in the distance. He pulled their horse to a stop, turning his head round to look at Armin.

"Close your eyes" Eren demanded, slipping his feet out of the stirrups.

"Why?" Armin replied confusedly, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"It's a surprise. Humour me"

"Fine" the younger boy sighed, slowly closing his eyes.

Eren awkwardly slipped off the horse, stopping to look at Armin for a few moments. His golden hair fell just above his shoulders and the gentle breeze swept it back, making him shake his head like a wet dog to re-position it. He was so cute...he was so perfect. _No. Stop it _Eren thought,dragging a hand down his cheek as he snapped himself back into reality.

"I won't let you fall" Eren assured Armin as he reached up to wrap his arms around the boy's waist.

"I can get off by myself, Eren" Armin grinned, brushing off the brunette as he swung his leg over the horse, landing on the ground softly.

"Fine, I was just trying to help" Eren said sulkily, beginning to walk forwards. The horse followed obediently, his head hanging low.

"Don't just leave me here, you have to help me" Armin complained, gingerly walking forward. He managed to reach Eren who had only walked a few steps and jumped slightly when he felt the back of his friend's jacket against his fingers. He moved his hands over to the older boy's shoulder then down his arm, sliding his fingers between Eren's.

"I thought you didn't need help" Eren scoffed, staring at Armin's hand in disbelief.

"Just go already, I want to see this _surprise_" Armin smiled, jumping on the spot.

Eren swallowed and continued walking, tentatively closing his fingers around Armin's hand. They walked like this for a few minutes, pushing through the tall grass.

They reached an opening. Willow trees lined a large lake, their leaves dancing across the water's surface and sending ripples along it, distorting the image it reflected.

Eren led Armin to the edge of the lake, guiding him onto the ground. The brunette knelt beside Armin, watching the mirrored picture on the lake with fascination.

"Okay, open" Eren said hurriedly, watching Armin closely to see his reaction.

Armin breathed out, his shoulders sinking as he hesitantly opened his eyes. His mouth hung open and he jumped forward onto his hands and knees, leaning over the pool. Cattails blew around in the wind, knocking against his back gently.

"Is this an ocean, Eren?" Armin asked, tapping his fingers against the water's surface. He was fairly certain that this body of water was no where near as large as an ocean but he wanted to make sure.

"No, Levi said it's a lake...oceans are much bigger" Eren said, remembering the time the Corporal had brought him here.

"It's pretty" the blonde said quietly, sitting up and looking over at Eren.

Dragonflies hovered over the spring, their transparent wings making a buzzing sound that harmonized beautifully with the chirps of the crickets hidden in the labyrinth of flora.

"I knew we'd make it here" Eren said firmly, looking out across the water.

"You and I, I knew we'd make it" he continued a little quieter.

Armin continued to look at Eren with a blank expression, shocked by the boy's comment.

"But I don't deserve to be here, Eren. I got my comrades killed on multiple occasions, I should be dead and you know it" Armin replied, looking down at his hands.

"_The only thing we're allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made_" Eren spoke in a whisper. He shook his head, his hair momentarily billowing out of his face before settling back against his forehead.

"You're a soldier and one hell of a soldier at that. You aren't psychically strong but that doesn't matter because you have the most valuable thing of all - intelligence unlike anything I've ever seen. You've saved countless lives with that head of yours, Armin Arlert and don't you dare forget it. We need you...I need you"

Armin bit his lip, looking up at the sky. He pulled his right hand in front of him, slamming his fist against his chest whilst moving his left arm behind his body, a true salute.

"I'm sorry...maybe one day I'll be as good of a soldier as you" he said miserably, allowing his arms to fall back to his sides.

"I am not better than you and you are not better than I. Everyone who joins the Recon Corps is equal, we all wear the Wings of Freedom with pride and we all fight for the restoration of mankind"

Armin looked up at Eren, a weak smiled on his face.

"Yes, Sir" he giggled, punching the brunette playfully on the arm.

_Thank you, Eren. I will make you proud of me. We're so close...we'll kill all the titans and find the ocean, I promise you that much. _

"None of that, I'm not your superior. Did you not listen to a thing I just said?" he laughed, grabbing Armin's wrist.

"Not really" the younger boy smirked, pulling his arm out of Eren's grasp.

Eren smiled. He switched his gaze from Armin to the forest then back again multiple times for the next few minutes. He then stood up and began to undress, kicking his scuffed leather boots off his feet and throwing them over Armin's head. He pulled his jacket off his body along with his pristine white shirt. They weren't wearing their 3D Maneuver Gear and if they were caught out here without it they'd be punished severely but Eren was sure they were safe here and he wanted the day to be relaxing for the both of them.

Eren's stomach and chest was toned and he had developed some muscle over the years in the Recon Corps but it wasn't exactly anything to be proud of, he still looked rather scrawny.

Armin's cheeks flushed a dark pink and he turned away, fiddling with a few strands of his hair.

"What are you doing?!" Armin almost shouted.

"Taking my clothes off, obviously. I take back what I said about you being smart" Eren replied, shooting Armin a devilish grin. He bent down and placed a hand on the blonde's head, turning it back round. Eren ruffled Armin's hair, laughing slightly as he watched his friend stare at his bare chest.

"You're blushing by the way" Eren smirked, winking at Armin before straightening up again.

"Don't strip in front of me!" Armin said frustratedly, crossing his arms in front of his body.

"Oh come on, who could resist the water when it's that lovely?" Eren shrugged, looking out across the lake. He was now standing naked except for his boxers, the black fabric contrasting his pale complexion. Before Armin could reply Eren had taken a few steps back, steadying himself. He then burst forward, sprinting a few steps. He pushed off the edge of the lake, quickly pulling his legs to his chest before he plunged into the water.

The impact of the boy hitting the lake momentarily disrupted the peaceful atmosphere in the forest, the only sounds that could be heard were the splashing of water and Eren laughing goofily.

"Eren! For goodness sake" Armin groaned, wiping water from his face.

Eren emerged from below the spring's surface, his skin now glistening under the sun. His dark hair clung to his face and he repeatedly had to flick it back.

"Stop complaining and join me" he replied, swimming gracefully back over to Armin. He rested his arms on the grass, slowing kicking his feet to keep himself afloat.

"No. What if we got caught? We'd be in even bigger trouble" Armin said quickly, making extravagant gestures with his hands (clearly referring to their lack of 3DMG).

Eren grinned, running his tongue along his bottom lip. He reached up and grabbed Armin's shirt, only being able to undo the top button before his hand was slapped away.

_Wow, he's worse at this than I first perceived_ Armin thought, calming down slightly and allowing a smile to grace his features.

"When a lady says no, she means no" the younger boy replied in a higher pitched voice, brushing his hair back. Eren laughed, rolling his eyes.

"You would say yes if this was the ocean though, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but this definitely isn't an ocean"

Eren kicked his feet against the wall of the lake, pushing himself further out of the water. He grabbed Armin again, this time holding the collar of the boy's shirt firmly in his hands.

Instead of Armin falling into the water as Eren had predicted, the top half of the blonde's body fell forward and Armin grabbed Eren's shoulders desperately for support before their lips suddenly crashed together.

They were both equally as shocked, staring at eachother with wide eyes. Armin loosened his grip on his friend's shoulders so his hands were resting lightly on them.

Eren slowly closed his eyes, moving his hand to gently brush Armin's cheek.

_Eren...?_

Armin was unsure of what to do but he liked Eren, he liked his friend's lips against his. He..._liked_ kissing Eren.

Eren hesitantly pulled away, resting his forehead against Armin's. He looked into the boy's bright blue eyes, they had always reminded him of water and they always gave him the strength he needed to fight on, to find the ocean.

"I can wait for the ocean...but only if you're here to wait with me"


End file.
